1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card reader. More particularly, the present invention relates to a memory card reader that can couple with a USB socket and a memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic cards are widely used in computers and electronic dictionaries for expanding memories, network cards, modems, and small computer system interfaces (SCSI) such as high-capacity hard disks, scanners, etc. In addition to personal computer memory card international association (PCMCIA) cards, electronic cards include multi-media cards (MMC), compact flash cards (CF), smart media cards (SMC), memory sticks (MS), secure digital memory cards (SD) for use in personal digital assistants (PDA), portable electronic dictionaries, digital cameras, etc.
However, most memory cards have an interface of a specific specification and, thus, cannot be used with the connection interface of widely used USB (universal serial bus) specification. More specifically, when a memory card with a single interface is to be connected to a USB interface of a computer, the connection must be made through use of an adaptor module of a reader and a USB socket so as to allow read/write operations of the memory card. However, conventional readers are complicated in assembly and processing and standard USB sockets are required. If the adaptor module of the reader is directly coupled to the USB socket via a USB interface, reliable electrical contact between contacts cannot be obtained.